The present invention relates to a device for stabilizing an article worn around a user's neck and more specifically for a pair of hunter's binoculars.
The present invention is especially useful for hunters who carry many devices around their waist, shoulders and neck. The hunter may be able to stabilize the devices carried on both shoulders with his two hands, but will be forced to leave the device hung around his neck to bounce uncontrollably while the he is running. This uncontrolled bouncing of the binoculars is not only extremely uncomfortable for the hunter, but it may allow the binoculars to strike other equipment carried by the hunter or trees or bushes causing much noise and disturbance in the environment. Disturbances in the environment are the last thing a hunter wishes to do. Nevertheless, the hunter is forced to leave the binoculars slung about his neck so that he will have easy access to them at all times in search of prey. It is with this problem in mind that the present invention was created.
The present invention has solved this exasperating problem by supplying an elastic cable which is interconnected to the binoculars and installed around the torso of the hunter.